Squads
Squads '''are an optional feature in World War Online, but to experience the primary objective of World War Online, which is Capital Warfare, a player must belong to a Squad. It is strongly recommended that every player join a Squad, as you can unlock many features by being part of a squad, as collaboration is an important and very helpful aspect of World War Online. What is a Squad? '''Squads are united groups of players with a collective goal; together they can conquer Capitals, compete in the Leaderboard or Support each other in Battles. Each Squad may have up to 10 members, 7 of which may be from a foreign country. Additionally, each Squad has one Squad Leader and up to three Squad Captains with additional Squad-Related rights. Joining a Squad To become a member of a Squad, there are several methods you can use: * You can send a message in the Squad Recruitment Chat, where Leaders of Squads can invite you. * You can also search for Squads by searching through the Leaderboard for a squad that is set to "Open for Members". * You can send a request to a Squad that has the status "Invite Only" * Accepting an invitation sent by a Squad Leader/Captain to join their Squad. * Clicking on "Join a Squad" under your Missions sends an automatic message to the Squad Recruitment Chat saying "I am looking for a squad." Squad Roles Leader The Squad Leader (generally the player who created the Squad) has access to every tool in the Squad, including accepting new members, initiating the search for Capital Warfare and choosing Squad Captains or a new Squad Leader. Squad Leaders can also kick members from the Squad including Captains. They also have the ability to create a new Forum post for the Squad where every player that logs into the game, will automatically view it. Captain The Squad Captains are the seconds-in-command and they have control over the same Squad Features as the Leader with the exception of selecting new Squad Captains, a new Squad Leader and kicking other Captains. Member A Member is an ordinary member in the clan that has no additional rights. This is the rank you start at when you join a Squad. Members cannot invite or promote players. They can also be kicked from the Squad by Captains and Leaders. Rejoining a squad where you were once a captain will not make you Captain again, you will return to the rank of Member until you get promoted again. Squad Chat Once you join a Squad, you gain access to its private chat. This chat shows all recent messages, including those sent before you joined. This chat serves the purpose of defining your strategies as a Squad rather than having to send private messages to each player. Making a new Squad To be able to create a squad, a player must be Military Rank 25, and do the following to create a new Squad: # Click on your Country under your Profile. # Click on Create a Squad. # Select a Squad Name. Once your squad is created you can edit the settings in your Squad Profile: * Change Squad Name - First name change is free. After this changing the name costs 25 WWO-Influence * Change Squad Photo - Here you can Add a Squad Avatar - Where the first change is free, and subsequent Avatar changes cost 10 WWO-Influence * Change Squad Background Image * Close Squad - This will close the squad and kick out all members. * Leave Squad - You can leave your Squad from here. If you are the last member, it will be the same as closing the Squad. Support Players in Squads have the ability to set the Authorization of their Army in Settings, where other squadmates can use their armies so long as they are located in the same District. The advantage of this is that players belonging to a Squad can use up to 10 Units in Battle, whereas those who are not in a squad can only use up to 5. This is one of the major components of being part of a Squad.